The care and feeding of
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. A la moitié de son dixième burger et du quatrème d'Aomine, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le constant grommellement du bâtard, Kagami réalisa qu'il sortait, en effet, avec Aomine Daiki.
1. Chapter 1

**The care and feeding of**

_Cette histoire appartient à _Half-sleeping, _qui m'a donné sa permission pour traduire. L'histoire est plutôt amusant, et j'ai eu une ou deux demandes de aokaga, donc... ^^ Bref, il y a deux chaps, je posterai le suivant vendredi ou samedi, selon les réponses à cette trad. (Pour ceux qui veulent la lire en anglais, vous pouvez la trouver sous le même nom sur Archive Of Our Own)_

_Enjoy!_

**Chapitre 1 :**

A la moitié de son dixième burger et du quatrième d'Aomine, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le constant grommellement de ce bâtard avec l'occasionnel _hurmph_ de déglutition, Kagami réalisa qu'il sortait, effectivement, avec Aomine Daiki.

« Fuck me », dit-il involontairement, puis son cerveau réalisa ce que sa bouche avait déjà compris et le fit s'étouffer.

« Quoi ? » demanda Aomine, s'arrêtant à mi-bouchée, regardant Kagami s'asphyxier sans même un geste pour lui offrir du soda ou quoi que ce soit. « Tu as oublié quelque chose ? »

« Er », balbutia Kagami. « Oui – je – mon – » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « J'ai un devoir demain. »

« Donc ? » dit Aomine, se désintéressant aussitôt.

« Donc j'ai besoin d'étudier », répondit Kagami. « Donc… Je ne peux pas jouer eu basket avec toi ce soir. » Et quand était-ce devenu une habitude qu'Aomine et lui fassent un rapide match 2 ou 3 fois par semaine, puis qu'ils aillent manger avant de traîner ensemble si longtemps qu'ils doivent aussi aller dîner ?

Aomine aspira son milkshake à grand bruit, et Kagami fut dégoûté de se rendre compte qu'il savait qu'Aomine faisait ça pour cacher une moue qui tordait son visage en quelque chose de réellement mignon, et encore plus dégoûté d'avoir apparemment mentalement classifié une des expressions d'Aomine comme « mignonne ».

« Emprunte juste les notes de Tetsu et lis-les », suggéra t-il. « Tu ne pax pas être _si _idiot. »

« Je ne suis pas plus stupide que toi », claqua Kagami. « Kuroko est occupé aujourd'hui, tu te souviens, c'est pour ça que Momoi t'a collé à ma charge – pour -» La lumière s'alluma, lumineuse et brillante.

« Pour que nous n'interrompions pas leur rendez-vous, ouais », dit Aomine. « Es-tu _réellement _aussi stupide ? Même Murasakibara est au courant, et il n'est intéressé que par ce qu'il peut mettre dans sa bouche. »

« Non- » Et n'avait-il pas été _évident _que Momoi recevait plus d'intérêt de la part de Kuroko qu'il n'en avait apparemment montré durant les 5 années de collège, et qu'elle refilait Aomine à quelqu'un chaque fois qu'ils _(ndt : Kuroko et Momoi) _le pouvaient, parce qu'il était de toute évidence incapable de prendre soin de lui-même, mais l'adolescent n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être surveillé 24/7, il aimait juste agir comme si. « C'est juste – j'ai besoin d'étudier, c'est tout ! »

« … Et mes croquettes », demanda Aomine avec mécontentement.

« Fais tes propres putain de croquettes », rétorqua Kagami. « Ou retourne piquer celles de ton coéquipier. »

« Je n'aime pas les croquettes de Ryou » dit Aomine. « Tu avais dit que tu en ferais. »

« Je n'ai absolument rien dit ! » s'exclama Kagami. « Tu as juste supposé de toi-même ! » Sauf qu'il _avait_ prévu de les faire ce soir là, qu'il l'ait dit ou non, parce que manger à l'extérieur tout le temps coûtait cher et Aomine avait tendance à moins se plaindre quand il obtenait ce qu'il voulait – Kagami devait sortir d'ici.

Il ramassa ses trois derniers burgers. « Ecoutes, tu – fais ce que tu veux. J'y vais, j'ai besoin d'étudier. Bye. »

Il courut sans un regard en arrière.

.**O.**

Le téléphone de Kagami sonna, et il le décrocha. « Est-ce que Dai-chan et toi vous êtes disputés ? » questionna la voix désapprobatrice de Momoi à travers la ligne.

« Non », répondit Kagami. « Va en enfer. » Il raccrocha.

Il sonna à nouveau. « Donc vous vous êtes réellement disputés », dit Kuroko.

« NON NOUS N'AVONS PAS EU DE DISPUTE » cria Kagami.

« Il nous attendait sur les marches de la gare. », déclara Kuroko d'une voix neutre. « Il n'avait rien mangé. Il était là depuis l'après-midi. Nous n'avons pas de devoir demain. »

« Cet idiot », dit Kagami, et il se blâma intérieurement. Attendez, qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ? « Il est au lycée, ne devrait-il pas être capable de prendre soin de lui ? »

Kuroko répondit à cette déclaration par le silence. Long, long silence. « Vous alliez passer la journée ensemble », commença t-il quand il eût décidé que Kagami avait assez mariné dans sa culpabilité. « Vous aviez un – » Il s'arrêta.

« … Tu allais dire rendez-vous », dit Kagami. « Kuroko espèce de bâtard, depuis combien de temps – »

« Ne blâme pas Tetsu-kun », interrompit Momoi. Le lâche lui avait passé le téléphone. « Nous ne sommes pas ceux qui t'ont forcé à cuisiner pour lui. Nous ne sommes pas ceux qui t'ont forcé à jouer au basket avec lui pendant des heures. Nous ne sommes pas non plus ceux qui ont suggéré que vous regardiez ensemble des enregistrements de matchs de la NBA ! Ça venait entièrement de toi. »

Kagami se mit à bafouiller. « Ce n'est pas – ce n'était – c'est juste que c'est difficile de le laisser seul ! »

« Oui », dit Momoi, et Kagami se souvint de la jeune fille venant droit à l'ennemi, pleurant sous la pluie, et le poids de leur histoire déferlant sur Kuroko comme une vague. « Mais une fois que c'est fait, tu dois être responsable ! C'est comme avoir un animal de compagnie ! Il a besoin de toi. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être moi ? » questionna Kagami. « Je pensais que c'était votre rôle ! CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE. »

« Je pense qu'il va attraper froid maintenant », dit sévèrement Momoi. « Tu lui dois une explication ! Il attendait ces croquettes avec beaucoup d'impatience ! »

Kagami tenta de stopper sa migraine naissante. « Est-ce qu'il sait ? » demanda t-il.

« Tetsu-kun pensait que vous deux pourriez bien vous entendre », dit Momoi avec innocence.

« Non », contra Kagami. « Je veux dire Aomine. Est-ce qu'il _sait_ ? »

Kuroko reprit le téléphone. « Kagami-kun. », dit-il.

« Je suppose que c'est un non, donc. » déduisit Kagami. « Je te ferai payer ça, tu entends ? Un jour. D'une quelconque façon. »

Kuroko laissa un silence mêlant tolérance, dédain, et une touche de mépris parler pour lui. « Arrange tout avec Aomine-kun demain », ordonna t-il avant de raccrocher.

**.O.**

Kagami reposait sur le dos, n'essayant pas de s'endormir. Avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il restait éveillé dans l'attente d'un des messages tardifs et contenant les pansées aléatoires d'Aomine. Il tenta ensuite de toutes ses forces, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ils sortaient vraiment ensemble, dans une étrange, abusive, basketball relation. _(ndt : quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire) _La seule chose manquante, aussi loin que Kagami avait commencé à réaliser, était qu'il était relativement sûr que les gens sortant ensemble faisaient… des _choses._

On ne pouvait pas grandir à L.A et ne pas savoir que les gens faisaient des choses, et parfois que deux gars en faisaient, parfois deux filles, et apparemment parfois aussi un gars et des tas de filles, bien que Kagami soit plutôt sûr que ça n'arrivait pas ailleurs que dans l'Utah ou dans le porn. Mais ce n'était pas comme si ces _choses_ semblaient souvent se passer au Japon, ou même à lui, pour tout dire, vu qu'il préférait se concentrer sur le basket. La Coach et le capitaine paraissaient passer le plus clair de leur temps ensemble à préparer des plans pour l'équipe. Momoi et Kuroko avaient déclaré un genre de cessez-le-feu puisqu'ils étaient à l'entre-deux de tournois, et semblaient s'en contenter.

Mais _Aomine._

C'était impossible.

Son téléphone vibra, et ouais, c'était un sms. D'Aomine.

_Ne te rate pas._ disait-il. Kuroko ne l'avait pas dénoncé, alors. _(ndt : pour le devoir)_

_Ta gueule_, tapa Kagami, mais sans conviction. Il continua avant de ne plus en voir le courage. _La semaine prochaine, tu auras aussi tes foutues croquettes. Viens chez moi._

_Finalement,_ vint la réponse. _N'oublies pas les sauces. A tout de suite._

* * *

_Voilàààà ! Donc, comme je disais, j'ai trouvé le début marrant donc je me suis dit que je la traduirai. En espérant que ça vous a plu !_

_Reviews, please ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**The care and feeding of**

_Okay, juste vite fait, je suis Dé-so-lée du retard, mais j'étais coincée sans wifi tout le week-end et le lundi. Voilà, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

« Sais-tu », commença Kagami d'une voix presque plaisante, « que je ne savais pas comment faire les croquettes jusqu'à il y a deux semaines ? Quand tu as dit que tu en voulais, mais que tu n'aimais pas celles de ton coéquipier et que la manière dont ils les faisaient dans les restaurants familiaux ne te plaisait pas ? Je suis rentré chez moi et ai cherché sur internet, puis je me suis entraîné et ai tout préparé juste pour pouvoir fourrer des croquettes dans ta putain de gorge avide. »

Aomine mâcha et avala. « Okay », dit-il. « Je vois où tu veux en venir. _Kagami, _elles sont _délicieuses. _Ce sont les _meilleures croquettes que j'ai jamais mangé. Merci. »_ Il en prit une autre. « Maintenant ferme-là et arrête de gratter des compliments. »

« Je ne veux pas de compliments », rétorqua Kagami. « Je suis juste – tu réalises, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vais jusque là pour toi ? Pourquoi je fais ça ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses toutes ces questions », gémit plaintivement Aomine, et Kagami lui lança un regard noir. Il avait passé un long moment à se demander si c'était des « désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber » croquettes ou des « on devrait baiser » croquettes, puis un certain temps à se demander s'il voulait baiser Aomine, puis une durée de temps très embarrassante à réaliser à quel point il aimerait probablement ça. Même maintenant, Kagami avait eut l'envie de mordre la ligne des épaules d'Aomine quand ce dernier avait enlevé sa veste, et peut être un peu pensé aussi au fait qu'Aomine soit puissant, peut-être plus que lui, et comment ce serait de le sentir contre sa peau, tendu contre lui.

Aomine continuait juste à manger comme un idiot, faisant de petits bruits de gorge montrant son contentement.

Kagami prit une profonde inspiration et rassembla tout son courage avant de déclarer, « Momoi a dit quelque chose l'autre jour. Sur toi. Et moi. » Il s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre. « Je sais que ça semble stupide. Mais nous, nous deux, toi et moi, elle a, en gros, dit que nous sortions ensemble. »

Aomine engouffra une autre croquette. « Tu as raison », approuva t-il. « Ça à l'air totalement stupide. »

Kagami réprima son envie de frapper le bâtard et déclara. « Nous sortons ensemble au moins deux fois par semaine. »

« Il n'y a plus beaucoup d'entraînements », répondit Aomine. « Puisqu'il n'y a pas de tournois. »

« Ouais », dit Kagami. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai à traîner avec _toi_. »

Aomine haussa les épaules. « Je voulais jouer au basket. Sans Tetsu et Kise, ça revenait à toi. »

« Je me sens tellement apprécié » dit Kagami aussi sarcastiquement qu'il le pouvait.

« Tu devrais », déclara Aomine. « En plus, sortir est genre… films, dîners. Jolies filles. »

Kagami attendit que l'idée rentre dans la stupide tête d'Aomine, alors qu'il était assis dans la maison de Kagami, mangeant de la nourriture que Kagami avait préparée pour lui, ayant amené des magazines qu'il avait et que Kagami voulait lire. Aomine posa ses baguettes et se pencha au-dessus de la table pour observer Kagami avant de dire. « Mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble. »

« Sauf que nous le sommes », contra Kagami.

« Mais qui voudrait sortir avec toi ? » demanda Aomine d'une voix neutre.

« Bien », dit Kagami. Wow, ça avait été facile. Maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait faire était frapper Aomine, et toutes ses pensées contenant des morsures ou des bruits embarrassants avaient été bannies. « Va chercher tes propres foutues croquettes. »

« Attends une seconde », s'indigna Aomine, « Je pensais que tu les avais faites pour moi ! »

« Tu en as déjà mangé une tonne », fit remarquer Kagami. « Laisse m'en un peu! »

Aomine l'ignora et en prit une autre. « Sortir avec toi serait vraiment gay », déclara t-il.

Kagami roula des yeux et ne s'embêta pas à confirmer que oui, deux gars sortant ensemble serait effectivement très gay. Putain, elles étaient vraiment délicieuses. Il était vraiment doué.

Aomine reste silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini les croquettes restantes, et il regarda Kagami nettoyer. « Sortir ensemble n'implique pas… du sexe ? » dit-il, drapé au-dessus de la table à café.

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » demanda Kagami.

« S'embrasser », répondit Aomine, ses yeux sombres maintenant concentrés sur Kagami, pensifs, intenses.

Kagami sentit son visage se réchauffer, et il fit couler de l'eau sur ses poêles. « Arrêtes d'y penser. »

« Je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser, tu es l'idiot qui en a parlé ! »

« Je n'ai pas parlé de s'embrasser ! » cria Kagami.

« TU VIENS JUSTE DE LE FAIRE ! » cria l'autre.

« C'EST STUPIDE ! » rugit Kagami en réponse.

« ARRETE DE ME TRAITER COMME UN DEBILE ! » hurla Aomine. « On devrait juste essayer », continua t-il à un volume plus normal.

« Essayer quoi ? » demanda le rouge.

« S'embrasser », dit Aomine. « Parce que maintenant j'y pense. »

« Est-ce que tout ce qui se passe dans l'univers n'arrive que parce que tu le souhaites ? »

Aomine haussa les épaules et se leva, en un long mouvement agile, et bordel maintenant Kagami y pensait aussi, comment Aomine était légèrement plus grand que lui, et plus imposant, bien que sa façon de bouger ne le laisse pas paraître.

« Ferme les yeux », demanda Aomine.

« Ça va être bizarre », avertit Kagami. « Et nous n'allons pas aimer. »

« Fais-le, putain » dit Aomine, et Kagami obéit.

Ce fut en effet bizarre, mais ils aimèrent _beaucoup_ ça.

**.O.**

Inopportunément, le téléphone sonna. Aomine s'extirpa de l'étreinte, lut « Momoi » sur l'écran et décrocha avec un « Quoi ? » grogné, avant de se rendre compte que dans _sa _liste de contacts il était marqué "Satsuki (chiante)".

Un rire féminin l'accueillit au bout du fil.

« Merde. » dit Aomine en comprenant.

« On ne décroche jamais le téléphone de l'autre », dit Kagami, une main sur ses yeux. « C'est une règle _de base_. »

Le rire de Momoi devint plus lointain, et Kuroko prit l'appareil. « Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. Félicitations. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, félicitations ? Tetsu, _est-ce que tu savais que ça arriverait ?_ Tetsu, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a pas prévenu ? »

« Je ne veux rien dire. » Déclara Kuroko avant de rendre la parole à Momoi.

« Je suis contente que vous deux ne vous disputiez plus, Dai-chan. », dit-elle mielleusement.

« Nous ne nous sommes jamais disputés », intervint Kagami.

« Durant un moment j'ai eu peur que cela vous déchire », continua t-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

« Je raccroche, maintenant », dit Aomine.

« Okay~»

« Tu n'as rien entendu », grogna t-il.

« Tu aimerais », répondit-elle. « Bonne nui-iiiit. Ne sois pas en retard au lycée demain ! »

Aomine mit fin à l'appel et Kagami lui demanda « Comment est-elle toujours au courant de tout ? »

« Elle est incroyablement curieuse », dit Aomine. « Ces idiots. Je ne peux pas le croire. Comment ont-ils su ? »

Kagami s'étira sous lui, lentement et paresseusement, se sentant bien. « Qui d'autre te supporterait ? »

« Bâtard », dit Aomine sans le penser, avant de presser Kagami dans le canapé, doucement et facilement, se relaxant là où il était.

* * *

_Voilà, ma première trad aokaga est maintenant TERMINEE ! Waw je ne pensais plus jamais traduire une fic à chaps après Betrayal. Enfin cette fiction est plus courte que bien des OS, en même temps x)_

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Reviews ?_


End file.
